Metal Factory
The Metal Factory is a building that the player constructs and operates on their own base. It's purpose is to produce the needed Resource Metal. Metal is one of two Primary Resources use in the Research, Production and Repairs of all Units, Buildings, Barricades, and Defense Turrets in War Commander 2. The second being Oil produced with Oil Pumps. Notes *Once the Metal Factory has reached its full capacity it will cease to produce any further amounts of metal until the player physically empties or "Collects" all the previously produced metal. Reaching capacity is signified by the halting of the animated movement and the displaying of a large red exclamation mark above the factory. *Once produced the metal must be "Collected" or moved to the Metal Storage building in order to be utilized or "spent" by the player. If there is insufficient room in the storage to hold all the currently produced metal only a partial portion will be transferred leaving the remaining amount in the Metal Factory. *The Metal Factory only consumes power from the Power Plants while it is producing metal. Once it has reached its full capacity the power draw of the Metal Factory will return to zero until it is collected again. *A maximum of 7 Metal Factories can be built on the player's base. The amount of Metal Factories allowed at any given time is equal the the current level of the Command Center up to level 7. *If an enemy player destroys a Metal Factory '''durring a strike on a player's base they will recieve (Loot) the amount of metal that was in the factory at the time of its destruction. Useually a fraction of what resides in the Metal Storage. *The player recieves Experience Points for the metal produced by the '''Metal Factory '''but only at the time it is collected and placed in the Metal Storage. This is calculated as follows : ''1 xp per every 50 metal collected.'' Upgrade Progression '''* CC = Command Center Additional Info *To collect a single Metal, click it and then select the yellow "Collect ##,###" Button. *All Metal Factories & Oil Pumps may be collected simultaneously by Left Clicking anyone of the them and selecting'' ''"Collect All". *The Metal Factory '''does not have to be full to be collected. A common practice is to collect or "reset" them prior to logging off thus allowing it to produce for the maximum amount of time before the player can log back in. *As the player's upgrade needs rise in levels the usefulness of the metal factory diminishes forcing the player to seek additional resources elsewhere (Enemy Player Bases, Rogue Bases or Deposits). *It would take 5 Metal Factories @ level 11 a total of 6.34 Days to produce enough metal to upgrade the CC to level 7. Assuming the player was online at least once every 12 hours to collect them. *Many players eventually cease collecting the '''Metal '''over concerns about the amount of power they consume. *Fortunately even when not producing the '''Metal Factories can be useful to the player as a form of barricade. As with all non-destroyed buildings a attacking ground force will usually make a path around it assisting the defending player in herding the enemy into a exposed positions or slowing their forward progress. *'Metal Factories' is one of two buildings that are also known as Producers the other being the Oil Pump. *'Metal Factories' like the Oil Pumps are usually considered low priority and placed outside the main defenses when designing a Base Layout due to the relatively low amounts of resources they hold. *Like any other KIXEYE games the resource used to upgrade the building is never the resource that the building produces. Building Progression Category:Buildings